fluers_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Iris Flour
"Just achieve what you wish for, and you will soon receive what you wanted for the years." Fluer Iris Flour is the most main topic of this Wiki and is the leader of all Chef Club, wife of Adam, mother of Kristina and Cassidy, the best friend of Ros and the favorite Shopkin of Lililou and Jessicake, Lililou's only Shoppie. She is voiced by Dimity Grace Pineda or Pinkie Sprinkle Lee, in her Wiki account, the founder of this Wiki. Personality Fluer is helpful, hardworking, joyful, kind and loving. She loves cooking, baking, reading and learning all about Patsy's gossips because Blocky loves to tell her so. Appearance In her Shopkin version, Fluer is a bag of flour with an ombré of white (top) and dark blue (bottom). She have a purple spoon on the left of her head and have a label of her forehead which says 'FLOUR' on it. In her Shoppie version, Fluer have fair complexion. She have an ombré of white hair (top) and gray (bottom). She wears a capital long dark blue one sleeved dress. She wears purple flats with a flour-like edge. Story Fluer was born with Daffodil on March 12, 1997. They were confirmed as twins, although they have different bag colors. Their mother left them in the street after they went out of the hospital. A kind couple took them and made them their adopted kids. When she was in second grade, Fluer noticed that her twin sister was keeping secrets to her. Daffodil always lie to her that she is not going to be evil, but turned out she was evil. When a kidnapper kidnapped Daffodil, Daffodil herself found magic that was supposed to be used to defeat the kidnapper, but instead she used it to clear Fluer's mind about anything about her to make Fluer forget that she was her twin. This also applied to her foster parents. Then Daffodil lived with the kidnapper who appeared to be her real mother, Erika. When she was at high school, Fluer met Adam when she was a transferee. She was bullied, but Fluer didn't mind because she thought bullies will 'learn a lesson'. When she applied to Chef Club, she met Ros, and that's when the friendship started. Adam mostly had a crush on Fluer and fell in love but he didn't know how to stop the bullying. Fluer noticed this and tried to help him 'achieve' his dreams because, Fluer, too, had a crush on him. During the stay-house 2016 in April in Pamela's house, Fluer and Adam went in the garden to talk about something. They both accidentally said 'I love you', which in Ghostron terms, when both people that fell in love with each other said 'I love you' together, they will be married with white swirls to remind them of the wedding. Neither Fluer nor Adam knew this, even if they've been learning about Ghostron in months. When they both were sleeping still in the stay-house, Daffodil appeared (as Ghostron people disappear and appear in puffs by their favorite color) and stole the unexpected baby in Fluer's womb using magic. A Ghostron woman have her stomach still the same size as before, but a mark will appear on her back when carrying a baby in her womb. Daffodil also stole Pamela's and Alice's babies because the same applied for them as it did for Fluer and Adam. Trivia * Fluer is the reason why this Wiki is created. * She is always a major charater, except for the Shopkins Series books "Royal and Stephanie", "Alice and Sami" and "Berry" Category:Protagonist Category:Major characters Category:Shopkins Category:Shoppies Category:Part-Ghost